


Day 15: Lapdances

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Akande usually indulges his boyfriend in these clubs. Lucio loves to dance and his boyfriend loves watching him.





	Day 15: Lapdances

**Author's Note:**

> Two Doomcio fics in a row I am weak.

Akande’s boyfriend was a good dancer. It was more than obvious to anyone who has spent more than an hour with the young man. He was almost always listening to music, singing along and moving with the beat. It could be a light head bob or full out breakdancing or anything in between. When he dragged Akande out to clubs he would spend all night as the center of attention, making his way around the dance floor while Akande sat and watched from the bar.

This was something that Akande had dreams about. Anytime he watched Lucio dance he wanted it to be for him. He would get so hot and bothered by the young man moving his hips in time with the music. The sweat that lightly coated his face was hypnotizing as it shone in the colors lights of the club.

Tonight, Lucio seemed to understand. He had taken a break from dancing just long enough to visit the older man at the bar. He orders a shot of some drink that Akande had not heard of before then turns his attention to Akande. He notices how his boyfriend's eyes pierce him like and glancing down he can't help but make note of the slight tent in the larger man’s pants. He grins, taking his boyfriend's hand to lead him to the back of the sleazy nightclub, saying something that Akande does not catch to a large bouncer in the back.

From there Akande is led into a small room that appeared to be some sort of storage room. There were a few chairs in place and he finds himself being pushed into one by the smaller man before he can question what is happening. He watches as Lucio grins to lock the door and flips the light switch on, filling the room with a vibrant pink light. “What are you doing?” Akande finally asks, sitting up straighter in the chair.

The younger man lets out a quiet laugh, barely audible above the music blaring in the main room. Without an explanation, he is dancing once again, a bit slower than he as before. Clearly more sensually. His hips move in slow, shallow rolls and his hands run against his chest and neck. Akande knows in that moment what is happening and he feels his mouth go dry.

Lucio grins at the speechless response, stepping closer to his boyfriend in time with the music. He rolls his shoulders slowly as his hands come up to unbutton his shirt, slowly and deliberately popping each button with the tempo of the music.

Akande stares in awe at his boyfriend. His chest was also damp with sweat, glowing in the pink light of the storage room. The wide-eyed man brings a hand up, resting his on Lucio’s smooth midriff, dipping his fingertips in the lightly defined muscles there.

At the contact, Lucio smirks, rolling his hips forward more and stepping closer to his lover. He mumbles quietly the lyrics playing through the speakers as he slides onto Akande, straddling his lap and grinding against him slowly, guiding the older man's hands across his skin. “You've been watching me all night,” he says quietly, moving his hands up to unbutton Akande’s shirt as well. “You must have been waiting for this for a long time, haven't you, Akande?”

The older man nods breathlessly, watching as Lucio stands up once again. He pops open the button on his skinny jeans, unzipping them and sliding them off. Akande opens his mouth to protest as he realized that his boyfriend has been going commando all day. If someone were to enter the room, they would be presented with the entire naked form of Lucio.

“Hush,” the dancer says softly, picking up his pants from the floor to pull out a tube of lube from them. “We’ll be quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
